


found my way (to you)

by storytimewithme6



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Falling In Love, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, NCT 2019, Soft Lee Jeno, They go to Japan, Threesome - M/M/M, Throuple, Vacation, but no sex, just really soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:07:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytimewithme6/pseuds/storytimewithme6
Summary: lee jeno really hadn't planned on going on vaction this year.





	found my way (to you)

jeno hadn’t planned on going on vacation this year.

between the rising costs of his education, the rent that was all to much even when split between himself & donghyuck, & his appetite that never seemed to satisy itself, he figured he couldn't swing it. he'd just spend spring break at their shitty college in incheon, picking up shifts at the local diner whenever possible. 

that is, until na jaemin burst into his living room, hand latched in none other's palm but huang renjun- with a set of plane tickets to japan, screaming about how jeno needed to, "pack quick because we leave in the morning!"

jeno simply sat down on his (but donghyuck's choice) god awful, lumpy green couch that the three had spent many movie nights on, & asked the other two boys to sit with him. 

jeno rubs his temples, looking deep into jaemin's eyes for answers, trying to ignore the way renjun's puppy dog ones plead for him to come. 

"who did you.... steal these from? i won't tell anyone, i'll help you stay out of-"

"injunnie's parents bought them for us!" jaemin interrupts, handing the tickets over to jeno who accepted them with an open palm. "said we work too hard so they paid for it! all of it! the hotel & everything!"

renjun nods excitedly, snapping his fingers so jeno would look at him. "yes! jeno, please! you need a break more than anybody. why wouldn't you want to go on a vacation with your two best friends?"

that's how jeno ends up on the floor of his own bedroom that night, because he cannot say no to his two best friends & because an all expenses paid trip to japan doesn't sound /that/ bad in the first place.

the morning comes early, & when it does, he's got a suitcase chocked full of his best clothes & a carry-on backpack full of food & whatever electronic device he decided he just couldn't live without. 

he stumbles out of his room at 6:35 in the morning, rumbles his way into the kitchen, dragging his suitcase behind him. what he doesn't expect, as he fills his cup of coffee until it's so full he thinks it might spill over, is a hand on his shoulder.

he jumps, & the coffee spills just a bit, & jeno whips his head around to see an all to-awake lee donghyuck, massive grin on his face.

"why in the fuck are you awake?" jeno slurs, sleep cracking in his voice as he reaches just past donghyuck's body to grab a napkin. 

hyuck smiles. "you thought that i'd just let you leave my ass for japan with your two boyfriends in two & say nothing? not even a goodbye?"

jeno scoffs. "they're not my boyfriends. they're my friends. & goodbye, then, hyuckie." he says with a stupid smile on his cheeks, rolling his eyes & pushing the boy's forehead. 

"i love you! bring me back something!"

jeno just grunts & steps out the front door of the apartment, waving behind his head at his lifelong friend.

he calls a taxi right off the curb (perks of living in the city) & heads straight for the airport. the three boys had decided it'd be easier just to meet there, it was early enough anyways & the idea of getting up earlier couldn't be any further from appealing.

the taxi ride was just short of an hour long & jeno decided that he'd never take a taxi again in his life. the fare was so high it legitimately cleaned out his wallet, & he thanked the god that is renjun's dad for paying for their excursion.

he walks through the sliding doors & pads his way into the airport, which is all-too big for his liking. seoul-incheon airport was one of the largest in the small country that is south korea; & one of the only that allowed for international flights.

he sends a text to renjun & jaemin when he finds a seat on the bench by the door, letting them know he had arrived and was waiting on them. he didn't have to check his luggage, he figured, & the tickets were already with the other two.

about ten minutes later, a desperately tired renjun stumbled through the same set of sliding doors. he's in a sweatshirt that's very obviously jaemin's, & a pair of shorts that show just enough thigh. jeno knows he's looking a little too long, yet renjun hasn't noticed him just yet.

jeno finally stands, pulls on the sleeve of renjun's (jaemin's) sweatshirt, & startles the boy awake. renjun looks at jeno, then a large smile crosses his face. jeno doesn't drop his hand, just looks at the boy in front of him & smiles back twice as wide. 

"hey," jeno finally says. "ready to do this?"

"are you kidding? my parents are so excited we're actually going. they didn't think i'd be able to convince you to come."

"well, here i am," jeno replies. he finally drops his hand, & fiddles with his phone in his other hand. 

renjun grins, fucking grins, and nods his head. "we should get to our gate soon," he pauses, looking beside jeno's head. 

"where's jaem?" renjun asks, eyes wide. jeno shakes his head, & answers a feigned reply about how he hadn't heard from the other piece of their three-person puzzle. 

as if on cue, a rather lively jaemin entires the same doors. he's wearing a short sleeve shirt, but his wrists are decorated with numerous bracelets of assorted shapes & colors. jeno takes note of one, in particular, of faded blue & green thread, tied together clearly by hand (also clearly not done by a professional).

it's the same one that jeno has tied to his left wrist, & the same one that was tied around renjun's right ankle. he remembered the three sitting down to make them just before the end of their senior year in college, promising to find their way back to one another. 

that, though, turned out to be no such issue, because in the fall, the three decided to enroll at incheon university together.

still, the bracelets remained on, & none of the three ever dared to take it off. 

"are you guys ready?" jaemin smiles, suitcase in hand, & the three start to head off to their gate.

traveling, jeno finds, is so much fun with your two closest friends.

the plane ride is easy, not too long, but not short either. the three had piled into one row of the aircraft, jeno lining their suitcases up above their heads & storing them safely in the overhead bins. renjun had insisted on sitting by the window, wanting to "see all the pretty clouds, guys!" & jaemin had settled himself in the middle. 

travel from the airport to their hotel had been somewhat of a struggle. jaemin had communicated decently enough in broken japanese he'd picked up from listening to his hyung, yuta, talk to his parents on the phone. it wasn't great, but it was enough to get them landed on the front steps of their hotel. 

the local time was around somewhere between midnight & one in the morning, jaemin had stopped checking once they'd gotten into the taxi. 

"injunnie," jaemin had said, when they stepped into the elevator, & jeno pressed the button to the eighth floor of the hotel. "this is... insanity."

renjun simply smiled.

"only the best for my boys," he said, & jeno ignored the uneasy feeling in his chest. he also swore, though, that jaemin's face had turned a shade redder than the last time he looked up.

however, when renjun slipped the key into the door, & opened it, the look on his face was one of both panic & comedy.

"there's... one bed."

jeno immediately started cackling, threw his head back & laughed so hard there were tears in his eyes. jaemin, through broken laughter of his own, noted the sound as one of the most pleasant noises he's heard in the entirety of his life. maybe one of the prettiest smiles he'd seen, too, but he tried to strike that from his mind.

renjun watched jeno, began to laugh at jeno's laugh, & then jaemin lost it too.

"it's not like we haven't shared before," jeno notes, tossing his things to the floor & flopping onto the soft mattress.

jaemin nods his head. "yup, 's soft too," he notes, touching the comforter with his hands, before opting to jump on himself. 

renjun nods, places his things down softly, neatly, unlike that of his other two friends. "we'll see about that," he says, & from the foot of the bed, climbs in between his friends. 

his scent is warm, jeno notes, something like honey & cinnamon that made him think of freshly baked cookies. he also noted how well it mixed with jaemin's huskier, more wood-like scent.

he wondered what it'd be like to fall asleep immersed in that every single night, immersed in the two of them.

"it's late," jeno remarks, just to say something. jaemin nods his head, looking up at the ceiling, taking in the fact that they were actually in japan. 

"y'know," renjun says, his voice is soft. the three lay on their backs, shoulder to shoulder, feeling as comfortable as always. 

jaemin sits up a bit, turns on his side to face renjun as he speaks. jeno does the same, but slightly so, worried renjun would feel crowded. 

jaemin cocks an eyebrow. "what is it, injunnie?" he inquires, & renjun grabs his hand. jeno's eyes widen, watches the scene unfold in front of him but the emotion he feels is not jealousy. 

"i want you to kiss me." renjun says to jaemin, holding onto his hand tightly, threading their fingers together. jeno's breath stops in his chest, his lungs burn, & okay, maybe he's a little jealous. 

jaemin sputters, literally, chokes on his own words & let's out a strangled, "what," but lets renjun hold his hand. renjun just nods, softly. jaemin looks at jeno.

then renjun, with his free, right hand, takes jeno's. & he tilts his head, he's got this shy look on his face where his eyebrows are pulled together & there's a light pink blush dusting the entirety of his face.

"and i want you to kiss me," renjun says to jeno, & the air in the room is so tense it could be cut with a knife. there's renjun, huang renjun, their renjun, holding the hands of both of his best friends, & asking them both to kiss him. 

but renjun's not done, he doesn't stop talking.

"& i think," renjun says, squeezing both jaemin & jeno's hands, gaze fluttering back & forth from one set of eyes to another. "i think, i think that you want to kiss eachother, too."

nobody speaks, so renjun does as always, & speaks to fill up the silence. 

"but if you don't want to kiss me, we can just pretend this never happened & oh god i ruined vacation & i'm so sorry & i-"

jaemin leans in, pulls his hand from renjun's lap & instead puts it on the boy's face. jeno watches, renjun's grasp tightening on his fingers, as jaemin connects their lips. the kiss is short, chaste, & there's no tongue. jaemin pulls away only slightly, to let his own words out. 

"jen," jaemin says, & jeno can't talk back, just lets his eyes bore into his. "i'm gonna kiss injunnie, the way he deserves." jaemin moves one of his hands to touch the skin on jeno's thigh. "but then i'm gonna kiss you."

jeno nods. that's all he can do. nod, act like he hasn't been thinking about this since he met the both of them, & ignore the fire burning in his veins as jaemin connects his lips with renjun's own again.

their kiss, this time, is soft, slow, & languid. renjun thinks jaemin kisses like sunday morning, where there's all the time in the world, no rush to be anywhere. his lips are soft, & part renjun's with ease, tongue sliding just past renjun's teeth. renjun tries not to keen at the way jaemin's so clearly in control.

jeno just watches, watches as a soft breathy moan escapes from renjun's closed mouth, watches as renjun reaches for him, to touch his skin whilst jaemin takes care of him. 

after about a minute or so, jaemin pulls away. renjun whines at the loss, pout coming to his face, & before he can stop himself, jeno's moaning a soft "baby" under his breath. 

renjun turns his head now, shifting his hands to touch jaemin, now, & jeno doesn't heasitate to connect their lips. jeno kisses much more wanting, parts his lips quickly & swipes his tongue along the inside of renjun's mouth. his lips are rough, but not in a bad way. kissing jeno feels like riding a bike for the first time, or getting on that rollercoaster you were always too scared to ride. exhilerating. 

while he watches his best friends, the two in this world he finds himself loving most of all, kiss as if their time together's going to come to an end soon, jaemin thinks. thinks about how long he's wanted this. & then, jaemin chuckles, because renjun is the one, out of any of the three of them, who brought this to fruition. 

soon, even those two have stopped kissing. it's only then, when jaemin locks eyes with jeno, he feels intimidated. jeno's looking at him so intensely, with so much emotion, jaemin thinks he might faint.

renjun watches from between them as jeno leans in, & for the first time in his life, jaemin relinquishes control. jaemin allows himself to relax, lets jeno take control of the kiss, lets jeno take care of him the way he'd always desperately wanted to be. the kiss is more tongue than lip, & their teeth clack a few times but it's far from uncomfortable. 

when the third kiss has come to an end, they all look at one another. eyes are racing, hands are wandering, searching for skin contact.

jeno speaks.

"i think i fell in love with jaemin first," he says, & jaemin's head shoots up so fast he gives himself whiplash. 

"you... you what?" he whispers back, his hand holding renjun's gently, thumb rubbing against the back of his palm. 

jeno nods his head. "you were writing some paper for psychology in our senior year. you showed up at my front door with some textbook & your laptop in your hand. you looked so gentle, so hopeless, so stressed, & i realized then i'd do anything to make sure you didn't feel like that anymore. that you didn't feel like that ever again. i realized that night."

jaemin's crying before he even realizes it, there are tears brimming in his eyes & he's squeezing renjun so hard the poor boy must be dying. 

jeno smiles, bright & big, before turning to renjun. "i didn't forget about you, injunnie. i think i realized i was in love with you only a few months later, probably just because i didn't want to acknowledge that i was in love with not one, but both, of my best friends. you had fallen asleep in my bed, when we were supposed to be studying for the chemistry final. you had the book still in your hands, but you were so tired you just passed out. i tucked you in, ran my hands through your hair-"

"i walked in & saw you two," jaemin stutters, through his tears. "i walked in, & i saw my favorite person taking care of my other favorite person," he bites his lip, & jeno reaches over, wiping one of his tears, ignoring the fact his own have started to fall. 

"i love you, both of you." renjun interrupts, & he's crying too. "i'm so sorry it took me so long to say anything, i was just worried, & i don't know-"

"renjun," jaemin says, "we love you too."

renjun laughs despite his tears.

"i love this," jeno says, touching the faces of both of his boys. "i love you both, i love that we're in japan, i love that we're best friends & i just-"

"boyfriends," jaemin speaks, & jeno cocks an eyebrow. "you said best friends. i think we should be best friends, & boyfriends."

renjun nods estatically, & jeno squeezes jaemin's hand. 

"you stole my line."

the rest of that night, the rest of japan, is heaven on earth. they spend time by the water, find all of these small shops to spend time in. they discover together, they cuddle up close at night, & they find that one bed is plenty for the three of them. 

on the last night before they leave, jeno laying in the middle, each of his boyfriends tucked under his arms, their heads laying on his chest, jeno speaks. 

"who would've thought i'd come to japan with two best friends & leave with two boyfriends?"

renjun giggles, loud & airy.

jaemin scoffs. "cheeseball," he says, presses a kiss to jeno's jaw. "but we love you, jen."

"& i love you both, my angels."

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading hehehe  
> dt to asma my baby for the idea  
> i love my soft boys
> 
> yell at me on twitter @hwnghyuck


End file.
